Angelique Maren no Rokukishi
Angelique Maren no Rokukishi (アンジェリーク 魔恋の六騎士, roughly translated as "Angelique Enchanting Love of the Six Knights") is one of the collaboration projects between Ruby Party and Otomate, two well-known developers in the otome game genre. It was first announced at their first collaboration stage event, Japan Otome ♥ Festival. Maren no Rokukishi is based on the light novel, Angelique Tenkuu no Requiem ~Kuroki Tsubasa no Moto ni~, a narrative which preludes the events of Angelique Tenkuu no Requiem. Like the novel, the game is set within Leviath's galaxy and takes place during the tail end of his rebellion against the nobility of his homeland. The game roughly retells the novel but includes its own changes to the narrative. The director and producer is Hironori Oono, and the scenario director is Midori Kusanada, the same author of Kuroki Tsubasa. Character designs and illustrations were done by Yuuhi Higashi. The Limited Edition box includes a character digest book and a variety CD with an original drama and an image song for Leviath. Pre-ordering the title granted the drama CD, Sono Kuchiburu wa Dare no Mono? ("Who Claims Those Lips?"). Other pre-order bonuses were offered at various stores/online shopping sites. Plot The protagonist is an orphan who has no memories of her parents. She is raised by a family acquaintance and acts as the elder sister for their son, Renaud. One day, Renaud is missing and the villagers fear the ensuing wars too much to look for him. When the protagonist searches for him, she learns he has been recruited by Leviath and is one of his knights. The protagonist fears for his safety and decides to stay with the knights. As she does, she learns that she harnesses a mysterious power which helps Leviath's cause and learns about her lost past. Gameplay Angelique Maren no Rokukishi follows the trends seen in most Otomate titles by staying close to the gamebook formula. The fully-voiced narrative proceeds, and the player can input choices at select intervals. Depending on their choices, the player can proceed with the "good" path or earn multiple "bad" endings. There are no clues as to whether the player has chosen an affirmative response in advance. Trial and error is the expected method of playing without a walkthrough; the player is advised to save before making their choices. The default ending must be seen at least once to unlock character routes, and the game must be restarted using the New Game option for individual character routes. The main narrative cannot be skipped for character routes. Like the subtitle states, only six of the nine knights can be romanced: Eugene, Cain, Sionna, Kiefar, Gerhard and Giovanni. Leviath's path can be unlocked after unlocking the successful endings for the previously mentioned characters. If the player is hoping to earn one of their routes, their text options must trigger the "Love Catch" (愛キャッチ) icon. Failure at any point flashes the BAD SIGN icon. Aside from the main romancable characters, the player can replay the game again to unlock extra events and routes for the non romancable characters excluding Maria and Maximillias. Modes New Game Self-explanatory. Continue Self-explanatory. Proceed from previous save. Options :Game Settings: place to change text speed for auto play or manual input, window opacity and skipping speed. Ability to display Love Catch or BAD SIGNs. Can choose to use installed data. :Sound Settings: volume settings for background music, sound effects and character voices. Character voices can be altered specifically. :Voice Settings: choose to mute or listen to all voices. Includes an option to mute specific characters. Gallery Offers to review earned background music, illustrations and movies. Chronicle Mode Shows branching character paths. The player can click on a event and review it. Install Install a digital copy of the game. Characters *Teresa Rebels *Leviath Ragna Alviss *Kiefar *Cain *Giovanni *Eugene *Gerhard *Sionna *Renaud *Ka-Fai *Walter *Johannes *Maria Imperial Forces *Maximillias *Mayleath *Varn Related Media [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/shop/event/2012/otomefes2/goods/ Japan Otome ♥ Festival 2 merchandise] includes cell phone charms and clear files of the game. Angelique Maren no Rokukishi ~State of Leviath~ is a variety CD which includes the full version of Leviath's character image song for this game, character monologues and an original side story and illustrations in its booklet. These character designs are used for the Warring States Period alternate universe comic, Sengoku Angelique. Image Songs *''Ai no Warrior'' :Performed by GRANRODEO *''Spica'' :Performed by 2HEARTS *''Shalom'' :Performed by Kanon Ai no Warrior is the opening song. Spica plays during the character ending credits while Shalom is for default endings. Gallery Angelique-maren-limitedcover.jpg|Limited edition cover External Links *Official website, Giovanni's blog *Girls-Style interview series *[http://www.sceneryrecalled.com/ll/motode.htm English fan translation of Kuroki Tsubasa] __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Games